Nights of Sex - Part 1: Moonlit Night
Nights of Sex - Part 1: Moonlight Night is the first of the three parts of Nights of Sex. Short summary It's the summer holidays, and SpongeBob and Sandy decide to go on a vacation together, in which they show their love for each other. Full summary It was the start of the summer, and everyone was on their summer vacations. SpongeBob was at Sandy's house. They were discussing what they'd do for the summer. Sandy suggested that they should do something fun together. "How about going a vacation? As in, going to a hotel? Maybe for about ten days?" suggested Sandy. "That sounds like a great idea, Sandy!" replied SpongeBob. "So, where abouts should we go?" asked SpongeBob. "How about a hotel across from the beach? They're always the best." answered Sandy. "Sounds great!" replied SpongeBob. A week later, they both arrived at their hotel. After they checked into their room (the hotels rooms were actually small apartments), and unpacked, SpongeBob asked Sandy what they should do next, "So, Sandy, what should we do now? We're here for a week, so we have lots of time to do stuff. But what would we do first?" Sandy thought for a second and answered back with "Well, maybe we could have a drink in that bar just outside the hotel?" SpongeBob answered back with "Sounds perfect, let's go!" They then made their way to the bar outside the hotel. After their drinks came, Sandy asked SpongeBob "Do you want to do anything fun tonight? It would be kinda boring just eating dinner in the restaurant, then just going to bed, by fun, I think you know what I mean" SpongeBob replied back with "Sure, we should do something fun, and I get what you mean we you said 'fun'" They then continued to drink their drinks. After they had they had finished dinner in the hotel, they then went back up to their room. "So, should we have our 'fun' now? Or should we go for a walk first?" asked Sandy. "Yeah, I think we should go on a walk first, and stop at a bar and get a drink, if you want" answered SpongeBob. "Sounds perfect" said Sandy as she was smiling. It was still bright, so they decided to go on a long walk along the beach. Around 10 minutes in their walk, they decided to stop at a bar. As they drank their drinks, they started discussing what they would do once they got back to their hotel. "Let's talk about the fun we'll have when we get back to the hotel, shall we?" asked SpongeBob. "Sure, why not? How about I go out into the balcony wearing only my top with my bra under it, and a pair of low-cut shorts and then you strip down to your underwear inside, and then you call me back inside... then you know what happens" replied Sandy. "That sounds perfect. It's almost dark now, and by the time we're back at the hotel, it will be fairly late, so should we get going in a while? said SpongeBob. "Yeah, let's go after we finish our drinks." answered Sandy. Around five minutes later, they finished their drinks, and decided to head back to the hotel. When they were near to the hotel, they decided to go onto the beach and continue their walk from their, since the hotel was so close to the beach. "SpongeBob, I think this might the best time we've ever with eachother." said Sandy, as they walked the moonlit beach. Both of them stopped for a moment. "I think so too, Sandy" said SpongeBob, smiling as Sandy hugged him. They made their way back up to their hotel room, and it was a small bit later than they thought, but it was only around Eleven. As planned, Sandy stripped down to her top and shorts and went out into the balcony. When she went out, SpongeBob began stripping down to his underwear. When he was stripped down to said clothing, he called for Sandy. He noticed the moon's light shining against her as she stood on the balcony. It made her look even more beautiful. "Coming" answered Sandy, as she walked back into the room and closed the balcony door. Her and SpongeBob got up close to each other and then they got into the bed. They began making out and holding each other close. After a few minutes of making out, Sandy said "Times to spice things up a little bit" as she took off her top. As time passed and the night got later, Sandy said "It's been amazing so far. Let's take things to the next level" as she loosened her bra (though it was not unhooked). They continued making out late into the night, and at around 2 in the morning, Sandy fell asleep, and she whispered "I love you" to SpongeBob before she fell asleep. SpongeBob whispered "I love you too", and he fell asleep a few minutes later. The next morning, Sandy woke up first, and then SpongeBob woke up soon after. For around five minutes, they went on their phones, telling everyone of how great their vacation has been, "So, what should we do today?" asked Sandy. "Well, maybe we could have breakfast first, and then go to the pool for a while?" suggested SpongeBob. "Yeah, that sounds good to me" answered Sandy. "Same with me, Sandy. This vacation will be great" said SpongeBob, before they got out of bed and began getting ready for the day. Trivia *The episode was finished five days before expected. Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Gavin The Otter's works